Only For Elena
by Little Miss Writing Prodigy
Summary: ONESHOT What if the events of issue 29 had ended up a bit differently?


_**So...I just read issue 29 (yes, yes, I know I'm years late) and just...wtf? It was good and all but DUDE! THEY TOOK AWAY HIS POWERS?!**_

 _ **Now, that just won't do, will it?**_

* * *

"DAN!"

Sinistro laughed, one of his left hands still outstretched and holding the ancient Tamer staff he used to blast Dan off the ship and into the water. The Tamer was hurt and wounded, no way could he survive that fall, he'd drown before he'd even had the chance to swim.

"You're next," he pointed at Zick and Elena, grinning widely. His eyes shifted to the brightly glowing Dombox in his other left hand, his smile just widening. "Thanks a lot, boy, but you aren't needed anymore."

The two kids backed away, looking around frantically for something that could help them.

Zick clenched his fists, if he still had his Dom he could've-

 _No,_ it was to save Elena, he didn't have a choice. And frankly, he'd do it again in a heartbeat.

Before Sinistro could blast them, the Dombox in his hand started shaking almost violently, the energy locked inside struggling as hard as it could.

"What's going on?" One of the Dark Tamers yelled.

Sinistro looked surprised, scared and delighted at the same time. "Well, would you look at that? His power is too strong to be locked up!"

 _"What?"_

The Dombox exploded and Zick and Elena covered their eyes from the bright light of pure energy that escaped. The force of the explosion made the ship creak and everyone hurried to grab a hold of something so they wouldn't fall off.

Zick's energy went left and right, bouncing from wall to wall all over the ship and breaking multiple things in the process.

A lady ducked when the light headed her way, she did it _just_ in time. The beam shot straight over her head; taking a couple of inches of her hair with it and she hurried to kill the small flame it left on her head. "What's it doing?"

"Looking for a host!" Sinistro called from somewhere, no one could see him but his voice was still clear. He was probably hiding somewhere.

The Dom-ray crashed straight through the ship, which made it creak even more, the ship couldn't hold its balance anymore and it slowly tumbled to the side; taking everyone with it.

Zick lost his balance and fell on his stomach, sliding back at top speed as gravity did its job and forced him down towards the sea.

Elena managed to grab one of the metal rods and watched with wide eyes at everything happening around her. This was crazy, she couldn't follow anything of what was happening! All she knew that it was dangerous and there was a serious chance her and Zick wouldn't make it out alive. Not this time.

The boy in question slid past her, but before he could fall down any further, she grabbed his hand and tightened her grip on the rod holding them up. Her breathing came in short pants as she struggled to hold both of them up. She knew it wouldn't last, as strong as she was; there was _no_ way she could hold both herself and Zick with one hand while the ship was sinking and forcefully dragging them down.

Sinistro yelped and yelled out multiple curses, as evil and rotten as he was; he was _very_ creative with his curses. He lost his grip on one of the doors and fell, knocking into Elena as he went and forcing her to let go.

All three of them screamed as they fell, their screams being cut off as they hit the water with a lot of force. It was a good thing they hadn't been that high up, or else they'd have definitely broken some bones.

Sinistro got knocked towards the other side because of the waves forcing him back. Zick hadn't let go of Elena's hand, causing them to stick together.

They couldn't swim up, the ship sinking made the waves clash back and forth, forcing anyone who was unfortunate enough to be in the water to drown.

Elena was already getting lightheaded and her eyelids closed slowly, bubbles escaping her mouth. Despite losing his power, Zick was still half-monster, he could hold his breath a little longer than a human could, but it would only be a matter of time before he-

A flash of blinding bright light jumped from the ship and straight into the water, he didn't even have time to process what was happening before it hit him so hard he was forced deeper into the water; unintentionally dragging Elena with him.

The light disappeared into his chest and his eyes turned a bright shade of red, he felt...he couldn't describe it. The light and airy feeling he felt when he lost his powers was gone, not even a trace of it was left. Instead he felt...powerful. The exact same way he felt when he first used his Dom-

 _His Dom._

Almost instinctively, he focused on his Enviro-Dom, watching in amazement and a little happiness as an air bubble wrapped around both him and Elena.

 _It worked! It actually worked!_

Elena coughed violently, all the water that had entered her lungs being thrown out as she took a huge breath of much needed air. She weakly opened her eyes and they nearly fell out of her sockets when she saw what was happening. "Holy Spit, Zick! Your powers!"

"I know!" He smiled, looking around and trying to see anything in the darkness of the water. "We've got to find Dan!"

 _"Seeing_ something might be a good start-"

He raised his hand and a bright ball of Dom-Energy appeared, he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Right," she looked around and froze, her blood running cold and it _definitely_ wasn't because of the low temperature of the water.

"Over there!" She pointed to a small sphere of light in the ocean, just a couple of feet away from them.

It was Dan, trying his best to swim up despite his injuries, an air bubble wrapped around him. But it was flickering, a sure sign of him getting weaker.

Zick and Elena hastily swam towards him and the young Tamer used his powers to strengthen the air bubble of the man.

"Kids! I thought you were-" He gasped, he really shouldn't make movements that were too quick; his injuries couldn't handle that.

Zick held his teacher up with the help of Elena. "We're fine," he assured.

"Your powers-"

"We know," Elena said, looking worried. "We really need to get out of here-"

She got cut off by another explosion and she held in her breath as a big part of the ship crashed into the water. The ship was breaking apart little by little, the two Tamers and Keeper wouldn't be surprised if there would be a bigger explosion soon; they just needed to get out of there before it could happen.

Dan's eyes followed the direction Elena was looking and he glanced at Zick with wide eyes. "You really are powerful, aren't you?"

Zick didn't answer, to be honest, he was probably the most surprised by all of this.

With a lot of effort, the young Tamer and Keeper managed to get Dan to the shore, breathing heavily and watching all the destruction with wide eyes.

Dan gritted his teeth and pushed himself up. "We've got to find Sinistro."

"You can't go after him like that!" Elena jumped up, staring at him as if he was crazy, and believe me, she had seen _a lot_ of crazy things.

Zick got up. "She's right, you can't even stand straight."

"Well-"

"Zick! Elena!"

All three looked up in surprise at the sudden voices and footsteps.

Greta, Zob and Timothy were running towards them, along with the other Tamers, Keepers and Tutors.

Greta and Zob hugged their son and Elena tightly while the others went to check on Dan. "Oh, I'm _so_ glad you're okay!" Greta breathed, relief written all over her face. "What happened?"

Everyone listened with rapt attention as they explained everything that had happened. Zick giving up his powers to protect Elena, his Dom going haywire, the ship sinking, Sinistro and the others disappearing while Zick got his powers back.

When they were done, everyone stared at Zick as if he just grew a second head, which didn't make him feel any better. "...Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Zick..." Timothy started carefully, his expression and tone could only be described as shocked. "You _lost_ your powers..."

He frowned. "Yeah, but it was for Elena! And I got them back, look!" He opened his palm and a small Dom-ray sat there contently, waiting to be blasted and used as a weapon.

Zob smiled and placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "You did great, Zick."

"But how is this possible?!" Jeremy pushed his way through the crowd and voiced what Timothy had been thinking this whole time but was too shocked to say. "The boy _gave up his powers!_ They should be gone! Forever!"

Dan frowned. "Give... the boy some...credit..." he gasped out.

His father glared and placed a firm but comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't waist your energy son, you need to rest."

"I think I might know the answer," Elena piped in, although her voice wasn't as upbeat as people would expect for her. Zick raised an eyebrow at her tone, but didn't say anything else.

"Sinistro said...he said Zick's Dom was too powerful to be locked up and that it couldn't...couldn't be contained...it needed a host, so it went back to..." her eyelids drooped and she stumbled right into Zick.

He caught her and looked at her with worry in his eyes. "Elena?!"

Timothy rolled his eyes and walked closer to the young Tamer. "Don't worry, she'll be fine, she's just exhausted. She's only human, Zick. After all the adrenaline wears off, her body just shuts down," he explained, which made the boy visibly relax.

"I'll get her home," he offered, although it was more of a statement. Nobody protested, Teddy didn't even make a stupid comment about Elena being his 'girlfriend'.

As Zick carried his best friend onto a Flyvan, Lay nudged Teddy playfully. "I think you should be nicer to him from now on," she teased.

Teddy glanced at her for a second before focusing back on the blue haired boy, the older boy's eyes filled with amazement. "Maybe you're right," he said, surprising the purple haired girl.

Zick had given up his power, something Teddy would never be able to do, the _thought_ alone of losing everything gave him shivers. Not only that, the boy had managed to get his powers back too because he was just _simply too powerful._ As many competitions he could have with him, Teddy knew Zick was the stronger one of the two when it came to their Dom. There had never been any doubt, but the events that had just happened proved it and just made it clear.

Maybe he really needed to give the boy some credit.

But that _didn't_ mean he would start being nice to Miss Potato Nose.

* * *

 _ **Ah...the power of a fanfiction writer...**_


End file.
